An 'Insert Blank Here' Birthday
by SadieYuki
Summary: Sad', 'exhausting', and most usually 'frightening', but I don't think I would ever consider it a 'happy' birthday. Naruto.birthday.fic


This story isn't at all what I wanted it to be

**This story isn't at all what I wanted it to be. I got the point of my story down, but I wish I had more time to give it more flow. I just wanted to post this in time for Naruto's birthday. I will definitely revisit this fic and edit it soon, I don't plan on leaving this fic as is. Think of this as a first draft. No flames please! However, critique is highly encouraged, as long as it is done tactfully.**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Naruto!**

Paranoid

A 'paranoid' birthday. I suppose that could be considered accurate, especially when you consider what I have to go through today. In the early morning, just before sunrise, I travel by roof top, hoping to avoid the majority of the villagers. The smallest breeze makes my hairs stand on end, the slightest sound makes my skin crawl, and the mere quiver of a shadow make e jump and glance over my shoulder.

..

Long.

A 'long' birthday. I swear, just for me, time decides to slow down. I don't think that's technically possible, but someone probably invented a jutsu to slow time just for me. It's probably the only present I've ever received, if you could call it a present, though I'd gladly give it back. As the sun breaks over the horizon, each ray revealing itself to the world one at a time, I quicken my pace; I can't risk being seen by the villagers.

..

Red.

A 'red' birthday. I've never described today with a color before, but I guess that's the color I'd choose. Not orange, like many would believe, but red. Red, representing the crimson tinge to the rising sun. Red, representing the bloodshed that occurred 13 years ago to this day. Red, representing the eyes of the demon that caused the bloodshed. Red, representing the blood I shed because of that damn fox inside me.

..

Sad.

A 'sad' birthday. That definitely seems appropriate, especially considering what happened. I pass by the KIA memorial stone on my way to Team 7's training ground. I don't stop because I see Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei standing there. I see Kakashi-sensei glance at me as I pass by, and I know he'll be late...again. I can't help but wonder if that's the real reason why he's late all the time.

..

Exhausting.

An 'exhausting' birthday. Yeah. Today's just another training day with the rest of Team 7, with Kakashi-sensei arriving late as always. So that's what I do. I train. And I don't stop training. I train harder that I do any other day. I push myself to my limits, and then I push myself to the Kyuubi's limits. If I stop my training, my thoughts wander, and I start to think about what's waiting for me at the end of the day.

..

Frightening.

A 'frightening' birthday. Absolutely. As today's training session ends, I ignore Sakura's calls and run as fast as I can. I'm tired and sore, but I need to get out of the open. I run as fast as possible to the forest that gives Konoha its 'Hidden' name. I _have_ to get there. It's late afternoon, and most of the village is preparing for the festival...and I know others are preparing for me. I quicken my pace, if that's possible.

..

Another.

'Another' birthday. After many hours have passed by, I finally start to venture home. The sun disappears behind the horizon and the festival is in full swing. I stick to the shadows like glue, avoiding everyone I see. Every year. On this day. I always feel like this. And that feeling will never go away.

..

Surprise.

A 'surprise' birthday. I arrive home to find my apartment door unlocked. It seems weird at first, but I just brush it off. It must have been some vandal who broke in again. I open the door, my hand subconsciously feeling the wall for the light switch – "Surprise!" My body freezes, prepared for the attack I had been waiting for all day...but instead, I'm met with a warm hug made of pink hair.

..

Happy.

A 'happy' birthday. The word 'happy' used between 'a' and 'birthday' has never really rolled off my tongue. Sakura pulls away from her hug with a smile. I look around. The entire of the Konoha 12 and their sensei's have come, including Iruka-sensei. "Happy birthday, Naruto!" everyone says. There's that word again, 'happy.' Sakura scolds me for never telling them it was my birthday. I glance at Iruka-sensei who gives sheepish shrug. I shrug and give Sakura a wary smile. Hinata brings forward a cake that has a picture – okay, an _attempt_ at a picture – of me on the cake, complete with a large grin, my signature whiskers, and thirteen candles ablaze. "Make a wish, Naruto!" someone shouts. "We all know he's just gonna wish to be Hokage," another says. "Nah, he'll wish for a lifetime supply of ramen!" I smile, and though the ramen sounds good, all of their guesses are completely off base. Sure, they mentioned my dreams, but I already have what I had always wished for.

Friends.

Family.

And a 'happy' birthday.

And for once in my life, as I blow out all thirteen candles, I have all of those things.

**So, tell me what you think. Once again, this is like a first draft, therefore I would like critique. However, no flames! I expect all critique to be polite and tactful. :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
